lilyjames el comienzo
by remusina black
Summary: lily y su pacto con james van bien, sam y sirius no se pelean, y remus tiene novia.el baile se esta acercando! los priemeros caps no estan muyb bien pero luego se pone interesante .dejen reviews please 7ºcap up
1. capitulo 1

Es mi primer fic asi que estoy un poco nerviosa espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews, los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen son obra de j.k.rowling

1) ANDEN 9 Y 3/4:

Una pelirroja y un niño con gafas jugaban alegremente en un parque de las afueras de Londres, de repente una mujer llamó al niño

-cariño ven que se nos hace tarde

Ya voy mamá -contesto el niño - me tengo que ir pero antes toma - le entrego a la niña una pulsera de plata con 3 estrellitas pequeñas también de plata- mi tio me la dio para que se la diese a la chica de la que me enamorara me la dio esta tarde por eso la llevo conmigo.

La niña cogió la pulsera y le dio un beso al niño en al mejilla a modo de agradecimiento-adiós dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Adiós dijo el niño revolviéndose el pelo por primera vez.

**Fin del flash-back **

-corre sirius que llegamos tarde

-voy voy, es que es difícil correr y a la vez intentar no despeinarse, tu no tienes ese problema, tu pelo siempre esta despeinado.

-si, si lo que tu digas pero corre

PUM!! Se acababan de dar contra la barrera del andén

-jajajajaja

-de que te ríes evans?

-de lo tontos que sois black

-por que me llamas black Liliana?

-por que asi e llamas o no? Sirius orion black

Es verdad- sirius orion black o como lo llaman sus amigos canuto uno de los 4 merodeadores. Alto, delgado, bien formado, ojos grises y pelo hasta los hombros negro/azulado - pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y me tienes que llamar sirius

Vale sirius pero entonces nunca mas me llames evans - Liliana evans o como la llaman sus amigos lily, cazadora del equipo de quidditch de griffindor alta, delgada, con un cuerpo envidiable, pelirroja, ojos verdes y muy popular entre los chicos.

Pues yo no le encuentro la gracia a esto, la barrera esta cerrada - comento james, James potter o cornamenta buscador y capitán del equipo de quiditch de griffindor, alto, pelo negro azabache, e indomable, ojos marrones cubiertos por unas gafas redondas .

-no es verdad, simplemente la abren a las 10

- pero lily, si son las 11

-lo siento sirius pero son las diez y diez y permiso que quiero entrar al anden- corrió hacia la barrera y la traspaso sin ningún problema, los dos chicos la siguieron_- baúl locomotor -_ dijo lily y entro en el tren.

Canuto te juro que nunca mas en la vida te dejo poner el despertador- le protesto james

Oye lily -dijo sirius ignorando los reproches de james -y tu por que vienes tan temprano

Por muchas razones- decía lily mientras se bajaba del tren - por que mi madre tenia que ir a trabajar, por que no aguanto a mi hermana, y por que tenia que hablar con potter

Conmigo?

Con el? ¿pero no lo odiabas?

-odiarlo?, no digamos que no me caía bien y quería hacerle una propuesta, mira potter te prometo que si durante dos meses tu no me invitas a salir, no me acosas, ni me vas diciendo preciosa o cosas asi, te prometo que no te insultare, no te maltratare, te respetare y reconsiderare lo de salir algun día contigo, y te llamara por tu nombre y tu me puedes llamar por el mio ¿te parece bien?

-me parece bien lily

Genial- dijo la chica mientras volvía al tren

Sirius dime que evans a dicho que no me va a insultar si yo no la acoso ¡o era un sueño?

-es verdad cornamenta y yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu, vamos busquemos un compartimento vacio

Faltaban solo diez minutos y las amigas de lily aun no llegaban

-hola lily que tal el verano?

-bien frank y tu?

- bien gracias - frank longbotom golpeador del equipo de griffindor, rellenito, pelo corto y negro pero con unos ojos azul cielo que matarían a cualquiera(N/A: ya saben el padre de neville) divertido y amable.

Cinco minutos más tarde alguien entraba en el vagón de lily

-alice no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias ¿Dónde estabas?

- mi padre se tubo que ira trabajar y yo me quede dormida y ya sabes que aunque el autobús mágico es rápido mi casa queda lejos y bueno… aquí estoy - alice menderson pelo rubio, delgada, ojos negros y de estatura normal la chica mas inteligente de su curso (junto con lily claro)

- no viste a sami o jenny?

-no, es que no an llegado aun?

-no y estoy preocupada pero por lo menos estas tu para esperarlas por que yo me tengo que ir con los prefectos

-si ve tranquila y ven lo antes que puedas ¿ok?

-ok en media hora estoy de nuevo- lily se dirigía a buscar al otro prefecto de su casa cuando escucho hablar a uno de los chicos de ese compartimento, ella no solía escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero cuando escucho la palabra alice pago la oreja

-que te encontraste a alice menderson en un parque muggle?

-si sirius y ella estaba con su familia ¿me dejas acabar la historia?

- sirius déjalo que lily ya me viene a buscar

- bueno me la encontré, me saludo y me dio el numero de su hotel para ir algun día a los juegos juntos, dos días depuse llame y me dijeron que ahora se encontraba en el parque, asi que fui y la busque, la encontré haciendo la cola para la montaña rusa y me subí con ella, le pregunta si tenia miedo y me dijo que un poco si pero era una griffindor y quería demostrar su valor, ya en la montaña rusa en la bajada mas grande me apretó la mano y cuando bajamos me dijo gracias, me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida pero yo "sin querer" giré la cabeza y nos besamos, nos miramos, nos reímos, y seguimos besándonos, quedamos en que seriamos novios pero ella no le quiere decir nada a sus amigas

-por que?

-no lo se jame pero ella tendrá sus razones

Lily ya había oído suficiente se alegraba por su amiga pero no entendía por que no se lo quería contar, golpeo la puerta del compartimento y desde dentro preguntaron -¿Quién es?

-soy lily, ¿puedo pasar?

-un momento- le gritaron- chicos tienen que prometerme con la palabra de merodeador que no dirán nada a nadie

-te prometo como merodeador que no diré nada -dijeron los tres amigos a la vez

-pasa lily

-disculpen que les moleste pero remus nos tenemos que ir

-vale, bueno chicos me voy- remus lupin alto, delgado, pelo castaño, ojos marrones tirando a dorado y muy a menudo con ojeras por su condición de hombre lobo cosa que solo saben los merodeadores, frank y lily y por lo que le laman lunatico, es prefecto junto con lily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sami, jenny donde estaban?

Yo me quede dormida -dijo sam - y jenny paso por mi casa y entre que me vestí y termine de aprontar mi baúl se nos hizo tarde

-lily estaba muy preocupada y se ha tenido que ir al vagon de los prefectos, luego viene.

-bueno la culpa es de samanta perkins- samanta perkins o como la llaman sus amigas sam es la chica mas alta del grupo de rizos negros hasta la cintura y ojos negros es la campeona de ajedrez mágico del colegio hogwarts.

-no es verdad no es mi culpa si tu Jennifer parquer no hubieses llegado tarde a mi casa no se nos habría hecho tarde- Jennifer parquer o jenny hija de una familia de magos muy importante (su tio es el ministro de magia) rubia, de ojos grises, alta y delgada con un cuerpo envidiable, tímida y aficionada a cambiarse el color del pelo y a los animales y criaturas mágicos.

-mi culpa no fue, dormilona!!

-vasta ya de pelearse!!!

-hey lily cuanto tiempo, ya extrañábamos tu carácter .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buen ya esta aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste, dejen reviews solo hay que darle al GO y escribir lo que les pareció sea bueno o malo lo aceptaré.

Saludos a todos

Lilygrager7


	2. Chapter 1

Hola aki estoy de nuevo con el 2º cap bueno ya dejo todo y espero que le guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de jkrowling, pero yo me tomo el derecho de cambiar su historia xd.

Lo que esta con letra _cursiva _son los pensamientos de los personajes, hechizos u otras cosas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Noticias, noticias y más noticias" **

Ya en hogwarts los alumnos estaban esperando para comer puesto que la selección ya había finalizado cosa que alegro a sirius por que una prima suya llamada Nymphadora Tonkshabía entrado como el en griffindor, cosa que no molesto a su hermano que era de slytherin y que despreciaba a los sangra mestiza, todos esperaban para comer pero como siempre tendrían que esperar al discurso del director, este se levantó y dijo:

-bienvenidos queridos alumnos tanto a los nuevos como a los que llevan mas de una año en hogwarts, como ya es costumbre he de anunciarles algunas normas. El bosque que esta junto a los terrenos del colegio esta totalmente prohibido tanto para los nuevos como para los no tan nuevos (eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a los merodeadores) también esta prohibido acercarse al sauce boxeador que si mal no recuerdo se planto justo hace 7 años. Según el señor filch ya son 274 (N/A: los últimos 74 fueron confiscados a los merodeadores xd) los artículos prohibidos y podéis consultar la lista de estos en su despacho, además este año como muchos otros e han elegido dos premio anuales que serán Liliana Evans de griffindor y Remus Lupin de la misma casa -los aplausos estallaron en el gran comedor- y para terminar y que podáis comer he de anunciar que se realizara este año un baile de navidad para los alumnos de 5º a 7º curso en el que tendrán que ir con parejas, los menores de 5º curso podrán asistir si son pareja de algún alumno de 5º curso en adelante, y ahora sin mas que añadir ¡a comer!

Al finalizar la comida lily y remus ejercieron su poder de prefectos y nuevos premios anuales y llevaron a los alumnos a su nueva sala común indicándole sus habitaciones

Mas tarde en la sala común de griffindor mas concretamente en las habitaciones de las chicas la ultima a la derecha habían cuatro chicas 2 dormidas y dos aprontando sus cosas para el día siguiente

- ese baile va a ser genial! - dijo de pronto lily - no te parece alice?

-si estoy deseando que lleguen las vacaciones de navidad, y tenemos que ir a hosmedade para comprarnos los trajes de gala

-si, aunque no se aun con quien voy a ir ¿y tu?

-yo lily pues…. no se quizás e pida a steven de 6º q venga conmigo

- a steven? Yo diría que haces mejor pareja con frank peo si tu crees que steven….

- de verdad?- pregunto emocionada - no se lily…

- pues claro frank parece hecho para ti, no se como nunca salieron juntos

- si puede ser pero….lily?

-dime -_si si ya me iba a decir lo de frank_ pensó lily-

-no nada- se arrepintió alice

Las chicas ya se habian acostado pero lily no parecía dispuesta a dejar que ali no le contara nada sobre frank.

-oye ali que has hecho este verano?

- yo?.. bueno… no mucho ¿y tu?- dijo un poco nervios.

-bueno yo solo he aguantado a mi hermana y al pesado de su novio durante todo el verano y quería ir a un parque de diversiones pero para ir sola preferí no ir ¿a ti te gustan los parques de diversiones ali? -_si golpe bajo haber que respondes _

-no lo se lily, nunca he ido a ninguno ¡por que lo preguntas?- _joder lily tiene que saber algo ¿mierda lo sabe?_

- por si el verano que viene querías ir conmigo, ¿sabes lo que mas me gusta? la montaña rusa tiene que ser muy peligrosa pero también muy divertida - _y ahora que alice?_

- si tiene que ser peligrosa aunque claro yo no he ido a ninguna- _sirius le habrá dicho algo? _

_-_bueno me voy a dormir adiós!- dijo lily muy seria y cerrando la cortina del lado que alice al podía ver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ya esta se que es un corto pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo.

Muchas gracias a Arianita Black por su review, espero muchos mas de ella y de los demás, no importa si solo escriben "no me gusta" o "me encanta" pero escriba algo sino pienso que mi fic no lo lee nadie y no lo seguiré.

Muchos saludos próximo cap: "cosas que contar y ocultar"

Muakss

Remusina black


	3. Chapter 3

**Como siempre digo los personajes no me pertenecen, son de j.k.rowling.**

**Espero que les guste el fic.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Capitulo tres: "cosas que contar y que ocultar".**

A la mañana siguiente lily se despertó y se dio cuenta de que alice no estaba, por lo que parecía ya había bajado a desayunar se levantó y despertó a jenny cosa que era fácil, el problema era despertar a sam que no bastaba con moverla o decirle sam despiértate. Pero por suerte lily hacia unos pocos años había descubierto una técnica de cómo hacer que se levantara a la primera .

- sam despierta sami que black está intentando besar a jenny !!!!

Pero que? Black fuera de aquí… ¿Dónde esta black? - pregunto confundida la recién levantada- oh! Lily lo has vuelto a hacer otra vez ¿es que no tienes otra forma de despertarme?.

-no sam esa es al única que consigue que te levantes a la primera , las espero abajo -dijo lily mientras salía rumbo a la sala común .

Cuando bajó se encontró con alice y frank que hablaban animadamente al verla bajar las escaleras dejaron de hablar y frank dijo- buenos días lily, bueno chicas las dejo que tengo que enviar una carta hasta luego.

- adiós- dijo lily a modo de respuesta - alice ¿Qué te pasa? Por que estas tan rara? Últimamente estas muy cambiada.

- pero que dices lily, yo cambiada? Eres tu la que esta rara que ahora te portas bien con james… ¿donde están las demás?... ah lo olvidaba me tengo que ir a... a ... enviar una carta a mi madre y decirle que todo esta bien- y se fue dejando a lily con la palabra en la boca y sin ninguna respuesta concreta.

- _otra vez me evita ¿Qué le pasa?_

_- _bajamos? - pregunto jenny cuando bajaba con sam ya listas para comenzar su primer día de su ultimo año de clases en hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- remus pásame la mermelada

-toma, pero ¿no estabas a dieta canuto?

-y lo esto, pero no de mermelada

-déjalo remus-dijo james antes de que replicara por algo que no tenía remedio- es un caso perdido.

- que hay-dijo lily a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba junto a sirius y le quietaba una tostada a remus.

- ey eso era mio pelirroja ¡devuélvemelo!

-mañana te prepararé una no te preocupes.

Diez minutos mas tarde apareció la profesora McGonagall de transformaciones con un monton de pergaminos que contenían los horarios de ese curso- potter hoy a las 7 a mi despacho.

-pero si yo no he hecho nada profesora

-es para hablar sobre quidditch, y no llegue tarde.

-genial tenemos CCM a primera hora -dijo sirius a modo de decepción.

- CCM?

-si remus "cuidado de criaturas mágicas".

-ah y defensa contra las artes oscuras como seria?

-DCAO

- bueno, pues tenemos DCAO después del almuerzo y son dos horas.

-pues yo esa hora la tengo libre por que como no llegué a mi TIMO

- ni yo -dijo frank y ambos cruzaron una mirada de complicidad que solo pudieron notar sirius y lily- entrenador- dijo refiriéndose a james - cuando empiezan los entrenamientos?.

-no se, eso ya se lo preguntaré hoy a McGonagall.

-bueno sea cuando sea que sea pronto-comento lily- que ya tengo ganas de entrenar.

Y yo- respondiop james, aunque eso se lo dijo mas para si mismo, el quiedditch además de ser un deporte importante para el era tembíen una escusa para pasar mas tiempo con lily y verla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera semana de curso pasó tan rápido para lo de 7º que casi ni se dieron cuenta , el domingo las cuatro chicas de la casa griffindor entraron en la sala común cuando se dieron cuenta de que un montón de gente estaba agolpada alrededor de el tablón de anuncios, al llegar hasta el grupo de personas que había allí vieron a sus cuatro compañeros de casa que intentaban colarse entre al gente sin ningún acierto .

-que hay tan importante para que medio griffindor este por primera vez en su vida leyendo el tablón de anuncios- pregunto sam

- no lo sabemos- respondió james- es lo que intentamos averiguar peo es imposible pasar entre tanta gente.

-pues yo creo que no es imposible, síganme- lily tomói aire y comenzo a decir en voz muy alta- a ver muevanse que soy premio anual, permios que pasa un prefecto, paso, paso gracias , permiso, gracias, ya estamos.

_Anuncio:_

_Nos es grato comunicarles que como ya saben este año se realizarán unas competiciones de diferentes tipos de torneos en los que se competirán en las siguientes categorías:_

_Ajedrez mágico._

_Duelos de magos._

_Quidditch._

_Canto._

_Escritura._

_En el caso del ajedrez, los duelos, y la escritura no se podrán hacer equipos, sin embargo en el de canto si (máximo4 personas)._

_Para el caso de quidditch se ara un equipo por casa y los integrantes de cada equipo tendrán que ser elegidos por el capitán de cada casa en el día en que se les comunique._

_Los que deseen apuntarse a cualquiera de las actividades tendrán que hacerlo antes del día 30 de septiembre, cada alumno puede apuntarse hasta a una modalidad._

_Que gane el mejor !!_

_A.T.T: Albus Dumbeldore._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno ya se que es corto, pero es que ya lo tenia armando los tengo escritos hasta el capitulo 15 mas o menos y en la hoja ocupan mucho mas espacio del que ocupa aquí.**

**Intentare subir el cap 4 para la semana siguiente y así sucesivamente, es decir un cap cada semana y si no puedo cada dos.**

**Gracias por los reviews, espero muchos mas.**

**Muxos besos, nos leemos!!.**

_**Remusina black **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo decirles que los personajes (en su mayoría) no son míos son de j.k.rowling por lo que no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les dejo con el 4º cap, ya se que ha estado un poco aburrido pero verán como se va poniendo interesante capitulo a capitulo.**

**Recuerden que lo que esta en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de las personas.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuarto capitulo: "Clases Inscripciones y rumores"**

Ya estaban todos desayunando en el gran comedor cunado llegó sam a donde estaban sus compañeros muy feliz y radiante.

-que te pasa sam? ¿donde estabas? - le pregunto jenny mientras agarraba una magdalena.

-ya lo he hecho chicas

-que has hecho sam? Pregunto alice

-seguro que se a puesto de novia con snape -comento sirius provocando la risa de todo griffindor menos de jenny y alice.

-eso lo habrás hecho tu black, además estoy hablando con mis amigas, que por cierto ¿Dónde está lily?.

-ha ido a la biblioteca- le respondió alice - dijo que tenia que ir a llevar un libro, _pero esta un poco rara últimamente_ -pensó para si- que has hecho sam?

-me apunté a la competición de ajedrez mágico ¿Qué les parece?

-que vas a perder

-lo que vas a perder tu black va a ser la capacidad de reproducción si sigues molestándome y metiéndote en conversaciones ajenas

-JA mas quisieras perkins poder verme sin ropa

-para que te enteres black tu no eres el centro del mundo y hay chicos muchos mejores y mas simpáticos que tu!!

-ves ya lo has dicho "simpáticos" esa es la palabra todos en el colegio son simpáticos pero ninguno tan lindo como yo.

-tu? JA que te crees? Ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre en la tierra estaría contigo me oyes? -y no solo la había oído sirius todo el gran comedor, incluido los profesores los habían oído, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas pero esa era un aun mas fuerte.

Cuando lily llegó al gran comedor para buscar a sus amigas para ira clases se encontró a todo el mundo en silencio menos dos personas de griffindor , sus dos mejores amigos sirius y sam estaban teniendo otra de sus peleas habituales, pero esta era distinta según lo poco que pudo oír lily parecía que llevaban al menos 5 minutos discutiendo y se estaban diciendo incluso insultos.

-BASTA YA!! -les interrumpió lily a lo que sus amigos obedecieron- estoy harta de sus peleas ¿me oyeron? Así que les voy a pedir que si tienen que seguir peleando lo hagan cuando yo no esté

-lily lo diento pero black...-intento disculparse sam

-ni black ni un cuerno -volvió a interrumpir lily- estoy, estamos hartos así que la próxima vez que se tengan que pelear les voy a quitar puntos a nuestra casa, llevo, levamos 7 años aguantando sus discusiones no se por que se odian tanto pero me duele mucho que mi mejor amigo -dijo señalando a sirius- y mi mejor amiga-ahora señalo a sam- se estén peleando todo el día por estupideces...nos vemos en clase- les dijo a los demás mientras agarraba unja magdalena y se iba del gran comedor con la mirada de todo el colegio puesta en ella por lo que acababa de decir.

-lily tiene razón comento remus no nos gusta verlos pelear así que por que no hacen como lily y james que tenían un problema de años y lo solucionaron con un acuerdo

-es verdad, dime james en que consiste tu acuerdo con lily? James? A donde vas? -pero james ya no escuchaba a alice estaba saliendo del gran comedor casi corriendo en busca de lily, sabia que estaría mas, la conocía lo suficientemente bien y no quería que estuviera sola.

-por fin te encuentro lily te estuve buscando ¿Cómo estas?.

-desde que me fui del gran comedor bien, pero es que tu no lo entiendes james, que tus amigos se están pelando todo el día y tengas que separarlos cada 5 minutos... no es algo a lo que te puedas acostumbrar y además duele mucho- soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapara una lagrima.

-aunque no lo creas lily si que lo entiendo- le dijo james mientras le daba a liuly un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lagrimas- en nuestro segundo curso remus y frank se odiaban a muerte y como sirius y yo estábamos hartos los encerramos en nuestra habitación para que se arreglaran sus cosas.

-y funcionó?

-bueno no como esperábamos, y aunque casi ni se hablaran (por que ahora si lo hacen) conseguimos que no se pelearan por que como ninguno de los dos quería estar mas tiempo encerrados 5 horas con el otro dejaron de hacer, y ahora ya incluso podría decir que son amigos.

-intentaría eso con sam y sirius pero no tenemos años para que se llevan bien, y además seguro que terminarían a las peleas pero no solo de insultos sino de cuerpo también.

-dime james en que torneos te vas a apuntar'

-pues en quidditch claro -respondió con cara de ¿no es obvio?- y también en canto

-peor no es que solo se puede participar en uno?

-si si ese uno no es quidditch por que si juegas al quidditch también puedes participar en otro, se lo pregunté a McGonagall.

-eso va a estar bien ¿james potter cantando?, eso tengo que verlo

-pues si lily, lo verás y te dedicaré la canción

-entonces si es así iré te lo prometo

-palabra de amiga?-preguntó james extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato

.palabra de amiga no james-le respondió lily- te lo prometo como AAM

-¿AAM?

-amiga y además merodeadora -por que según remus y sirius soy una merodeadora después de lo que paso en tercero

-que paso en tercero?, es que ni tu ni sirius ni remus piensan decírmelo nunca?

-algún día puede que te lo diga, pero ahora vamos que tenemos clase de herbología

Ya en clase de herbología se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeros menos con sirius ya que este no había llegado a su timo en esa asignatura.

-muy buenos días alumnos -dijo la profesora sprout -hoy vamos a ver la margarita venenosa, esta margarita es muy parecida a la que los muggles plantan en los jardines de sus casas, la diferencia es que solo existen de color blanca y tienen unas pintitas negras en el tallo. Sirven para pociones como las curativas y señor lupin y señorita parquer si hacer el favor de callarse se los agradeceré, sobretodo usted señor lupin ese no es el comportamiento de un premio anual.

-lo sentimos mucho-respondo remus

-si mucho-agregó jenny con la cabeza baja y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Como iba diciendo lo que tenemos que hacer es quitarle el tallo y cortarlo en trozos pequeños para los alumnos de 5º que tienen que hacer unas pociones curativas y estos tallos les vendrán muy bien, pero cuidado con la hojas que al quitarlas sueltan el veneno, por eso hay que ponerse los guantes de piel de dragón, y los lentes protectores y aléjense del tallo cuando lo quiten las hojas, y ahora a trabajar y por parejas de dos.

-los chicos se pusieron de a dos remus con jenny, sam con alice, lily con frank y james con uno de huffelpuff que tenía as u lado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya a la hora de comer fueron todos menos alice y frank que desaparecieron a lo que sam y jenny parecían preocupadas por que sus amigos no estaban pero lily y los merodeadores sabían que eran pareja por lo que inatentaban que sus amigas no sospecharan.

- estarán haciendo alguna tarea-comento lily sin ninguna preocupación y revolviendo su plato de espagueti.

-lily esta bien que comas poco-le decía sirius en vos baja- pero tienes que comer algo

-gracias sirius pero no te preocupes, no tengo hambre

-que te ocurre hermanita?

-tanto me conoces? Esta bien te lo contaré -dijo rindiéndose y tomando un trago de zumo de calabaza -pero después de clases en nuestro sitio

Que tenemos ahora-pregunto jenny mientras se ivan delñ gran comedor.

Tu, yo y remus aritmancia-respondió lily

Y james, black (por lastima) frank alice y yo adivinación -comento sam

Al finalizar las clases todos se dispersaron remus y jenny estaban en la biblioteca, sam y james hacían tareas, alice y frank volvieron a desaparecer por segunda vez en el día y sirius se dirigía a la torre de astronomía donde había quedado con lily para hablar.

-ya estoy aquí -dijo anunciando su llegada- cuéntame que te preocupa.

-es alice sirius, se que sale con frank por que les oí hablar en el tren

-ok esta claro que ya lo sabes, pero cual es el problema.

- lo que yo no entiendo sirius es por que no nos lo quiere decir, se supone que somos sus amigas y no nos quiere contar su relación con frank, pero si me encanta la pareja que hacen.

-lily quizás sea por perkins ya sabes que ella y frank no se hablan mucho

-si sirius lo he pensado pero por que tampoco me lo dice a mi? o a jenny que sabe que frank es uno de sus mejores amigos.

-no lo se lily pero por que no se lo preguntas

-no sirius , ni loca, primero quiero que ella me lo diga y si dentro de un mes no lo hace ya se lo diré yo te lo prometo ¿ok, gracias por todo hermanito-decia lily mientras se abrazaba a sirius -no sabes lo mal que me sentí hoy con lo de sam.

-lo siento lily siento haberte lastimado-le decía sirius mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Gracias sirius por ser tan buen amigo te quiero

-yo también te quiero

Te acuerdas de cómo nos amigaos sirius?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aquí se acaba otro capitulo, en el siguiente se enterarán de cómo se amigaron sirius y lily y habrá peleas y muchas otras cosas pero mejor no les adelanto nada.**

**Como ven este cap me quedo bastante mas largo que los anteriores y se va poniendo todo cada vez mas interesante.**

**La verdad es que en este cap iba incluido el flash back de cómo se hacen amigos lily y sirius pero me pareció demasiado largo el cap por que era eso y muchas mas cosas así que lo corto aquí.**

**Puede que me retrase en el siguiente cap por que ya no tengo Internet y tengo que venir q un caber, y si no tengo dinero no podré así que no se cuando voy a traer el próximo cap.**

**Espero que les halla gustado espero reviews .**

**Saludos nos leemos **

_**Remusinablack **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ya se que hace mas de un mes que no actualizo por eso van dos caps seguido, espero que les gusten.**

No se olviden que los pensamientos están en _cursiva_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: "por que nos peleamos?

Flash back: lily salía de clase de po0ciones y sus amigos ya se habían ido para encontrar sitio para en la sala común, en la clase solo quedaban Snape y Black- genial- pensó ella- me he quedado sola con los dos mayores idiotas de Hogwarts- Black apúrate que no ya va a ser la hora de cenar y hay que dejar las cosas en al sala común.

- ya voy Evans "_que pesada es esta chica_".

- que pasa Black- dijo bajito Snape a su lado- te dejas mangonear por la sangre sucia?

-no la llames así snivellius.

Sirius ya se iba cuando escucho un sonido a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio a Evans con la varita en la mano y a Snape con una cosa viscosa y verde en su cuerpo y en su pelo- valla Evans gracias, eso ha sido muy bueno.

-no lo he hecho por ti black, es que no me gusta que ataquen a las personas por la espalda, pero gracias por el cumplido.

-de todas formas gracias, por que me has salvado de un ridículo enorme y mis fans no lo soportarían.

Ya después de la cena Sirius andaba solo hacia las cocinas con la capa de james cuando oyó un grito desde un pasillo cercano.

-déjame en paz Malfoy.

-por que Evans? Si tu no estas tan mal aunque solo tengas trece años y yo estoy muy aburrido.

-quítame tus sucias manos inbecil- lily forcejeaba pero como había dicho Malfoy ella solo tenia 13 años- suéltame! Auxilio...- pero sus gritos habían sido callados por un hechizo por parte de Malfoy, mientras el disfrutaba viendo su cara de horror y le levantaba la falda con una mano y la amenazaba con la varita con la otra.

Sirius ya no aguantaba mas sigilosamente se quieto la capa y se la guardo (no quería que lily la viera), y desde la esquina y sin hacer ruido pronuncio un hechizo que lily jamás supo cual fue, pero lo que si supo fue que Malfoy además de quedarse petrificado le salía una especie de espuma de la boca como a los perros rabiosos.

Lily estaba llorando se había librado de Malfoy pero no del susto, antes de que sirius pudiera decir nada salió corriendo escaleras arriba, le costo un poco a sirius encontrarla pero la vio en al torre de astronomía, seguía llorando y parecía que no iba a acabar, sirius se acerco a ella, se agachó y puso una mano sobre su hombro, instintivamente lily se dio vuelta y le abrazo mientras seguía llorando, así se pasaron mas de dos horas en silencio.

De repente lily le soltó- lo lo siento no debí haberte abrazado no nos conocemos y... bueno lo siento.

-oye no pasa nada -le decía sirius mientras le acariciaba el pelo- además tu me salvaste hoy asi que estamos en paz ¿no?

-si pero lo mio fue peor, de verdad gracias por salvarme pero siento que te tuvieras que haber quedado todo este rato aquí conmigo asi que lo siento, te debo una.

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-además de esa, si

-por qué siempre nos estamos peleando si tu a mi no me caes mal?

-no se, tu a mi si me caes un poco mal pero no como para discutir todo el día, me refiero a que me molestan algunas cosas, nada mas.

- a mi también me molestan cosas tuyas pero no para tanto, que te parece si a partir de ahora nos empezamos a llevar mejor?

- me parece bien, pero solo con una condición.

-cual?

- que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres.

Fin del flash back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente lily se despertó con los gritos de sam- lily despierta yt dime que no es verdad, dime que no lo es.

-que no es verdad?- decía lily bostezando- y que haces despierta antes que yo?

- eso no importa-dijo sam como si le pareciera raro que si amiga dijese esas cosas con lo que ocurría- dime que no es verdad que tu y Black salen juntos.

-claro que no es verdad ¿Cómo se te a ocurrido esa tontería¿has tenido otra pesadilla?.

-de pesadillas y de inventos nada, lo digo por que todo el colegio lo dice "la pareja de moda lily y sirius".

-y por que dicen esa tontería?

- por que les vieron abrazados en la torre de astronomía anoche y diciéndose que se querían -comento ahora jenny.

-si le dije que le quería pero solo como amigo, chicas sirius y yo solo somos amigos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación de los chicos:

-deja de pegarme james, remus ayúdame!!.

-para james, para por que no mejor primero hablas con el, luego si eso le pegas- interrumpió remus la pelea utilizando su voz de prefecto como diría sirius.

-sabes lo que me pasa?- grataba james- me pasa que me he enterado de que sales con lily, con MI lily.

-yo no salgo con lily idiota, deberías de saber que es mi amiga.

- a no? Y entonces por que lo dice todo el mundo? Eh, por que estabas abrasado a ella y le decías que la querías anoche? Responde!

-se lo decía por que estaba mal y por que es mi amiga, asi que la próxima vez antes de desconfiar de tu mejor amigo pregúntale a el- y diciendo eso salio de la habitación de un portazo.

Ya en le gran comedor todo el mundo miraba a lily algunos con curiosidad y otras con odio.

-es que aquí todo el mundo se rige por los rumores?-preguntaba lily enfadada- si las miradas matasen tus amiguitas me estarían enterrando sirius.

-si la gente de este colegio es asi-decía sirius- escúchenme! -dijo ahora para todo el comedor, lily y yo no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos- pero la gente solo repetí si claro y yo me lo creo, o , es que la quiere defender.

-genial, genial, genial- ahora era alice la que hablaba mientras se sentaba en la mesa- me han acorralado diciéndome que para cuando la boda black/Evans y si lily estaba embarazada.

- y que les dijiste?- pregunto curiosos remus

- que para el 12 de abril y que se llamaría Andrea si es niña y sirius si es niño, es broma lily-dijo al ver la cara de odio de su amiga- les dije que no salian pero creo que no me creyeron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa semana fue horrible para todos lily y sirius no podían ver4se por que cuando estaban juntos la gente decía "que bonita pareja" o "quien pudiera ser el/ella", por su parte sus amigos eran acorralados por los pasillos con preguntas y cotilleos, pero el mas molesto era james, lo que le molestaba era que aunque no lo entendía le daba celos sirius, y este cada 5 minutos le tenia que aclarar a james que solo eran amigos, por lo que sirius ya no podía abrazara a su amiga como solía hacer.

-bueno sam estas preparada?-le preguntó jenny e domingo por la mañana.

-si un poco nerviosa, pero solo tengo que derrotar primero a los novatos y luego al resto, será fácil.

-si tu lo dices¿a donde vas lily?

-al entrenamiento jenny, lo siento sam pero no podré verte hasta la final, es que james esta nerviosisimo y dice que tenemos que ganar si o si.

-bueno sam, nos vamos? Te esperan muchas horas de juego.

-si vamos jenny, suspiro y salió de la habitación, detrás las seguía lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado en el próximo cap vamos a ver la primera prueba, la de ajedrez mágico y unas cuantas cosas mas muy interesantes.**

**Espero reviews.**

**Att: _remusina black_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno este es el sexto cap, espero que les gusteee

Los personajes no me pertenecen en su mayoría, son obra de j.k.rowling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: la primera competición:

Lily se despidió de sus amiga en la sala común puesto que a sam le quedaba tiempo aun para prepararse, al salir se encontro con james que estaba muy nerviosos- que te ocurre?

-nada, ... bueno es que estoy basatante nerviosos, el futuro de la copa de las casas de griffindor depende de mi elección... bonita escoba.

-ah, gracias es una barredora 7, esta un poco vieja pero sirve, me la compararon mis padres este verano, la que usaba antes era del colegio y empezaba a fallar, bueno me voy.

-lily, no quieres que vallamos juntos.

-no es eso james-respondió lily- es que no quiero que piensen que estoy convenciéndote para que me unas al equipo... hasta luego adiós!!

Lily estaba orgullosa de si misma, en realidad había ahorrado todo el verano para comprarse esa escoba y en cuarto cuando dos cazadoras se fueron consiguió armarse de valor para presentase como cazadora y conseguir un puesto, y aunque el primer año no le fue muy bien, consiguió aprender todo lo necesario y ahora era una gran jugadora; pero ahora estaba nerviosa, tendría que volver a presentarse y aunque era buena habían muchos mas alumnos que también lo eran.

Media hora mas tarde llegó james al campo, allí había mas gente de la que el se imaginaba- vamos a comenzar por los cazadores, que pase el primer grupo-este grupo consistia básicamente en niñas de 2º, 3º, y 4º año que solo sabían reír y hacer monerías a james, de estas no quedo ninguna, del segundo grupo quedó Andrea looster una chica de 5º curso que lanzo la boa tan fuerte que casi tira a james de la escoba.; del terecer grupo quedó peter Bronston que no tiró tan bien, pero tenia mucha facilidad para esquivar las budglers, en el ultimo grupo estaba lily , que después de conseguir seis magnificos tiros y de esquivaçr las dos bludgers no había duda de que tenia que estar en el equipo.

Los siguientes fueron los guardianes eran 20 asi que james los dividió en dos grupos de diez, les hizo volar hasta el aro y el primero que llegara comenzaría la prueba, hizo bien en empezar con esto puesto que algunos de 1º y 2º no consiguieron ni volara mas de dos metros,, el unico que consiguió parar los seis tiros de ls cazadores (excepto solo 5 de Andrea ) fue alfred stevens de 5º año.

Los siguientes fueron los golpeadores, entre ellos estaba frank que lanzo una bludger tan fuerte que tardo cerca de 2 minutos en regresar, el otro golpeador fue bruce paters de 6º que aunque no golpeaba tan bien tenia mucha fuerza y era tan grande como una troll.

Después de la selección lily penso que hiban a ver la competencia de ajedrez puesto que remus participaba pero no era asi, james les obligó a quedarse y comenzar con los entrenamientos que fueron mas duros que cualquier entrenamiento en el que lily o frank hubieran estado, a las 18:30 james dio por terminado el entrenamiento y todos pudieron ir a los vestuarios para cambiarse, lily, james y frank llegaron a las sala común a las 19:15 allí se encontraron con sirius que intentaba en vano llegar hasta la priomera fila donde se encontraba remus (puesto que este había perdido hacia dos rondas a manos de la contraincante de sam.

-es imposible!-dijo sirius susurrando cuando llegaron sus amigos a su lado- no se pùede pasar aquí hay mucha gente

-por que susurras-le pegunto el también susurrando

-por que esta prohibido hablar fuerte aquí para que los jugadores no se desconcentren, llevan 1 hora jugando sam contra tom

-que tom? -preguntó lily

-tom kurts, esta en 5º y es de rawenclav

Bueno yo quiero ver a sam, se lo prometí así que vamos-lily comenzó a meterse entre la gente y l ver que no podía avanzar comenzó a decir- a ver permiso soy prefecto, paso sy premio anual, paso, paso permiso, dumbeldore me ha mandado llamar- y así llegaron a colocarse en primera fila frente a remus con jenny y alice y junto a los profesores.

-frank-dijo james- tu que sabes de esto, ¿quien va ganando?

-bueno la verdad es que esta difícil, pero yo diría que va ganando tom, por que al tener un caballo, una torre y una alfil tiene mas posibilidades de comer las piezas de sam, aunque esta muy difícil, esta bastante igualado.

Después de que sam sacrificara 2 peones y un caballo consiguiera matar a el alfil y la torre de tom y dijo de repente- jaque mate! -a tom solo le quedaba el caballo y lo moviera para donde lo moviera no podia cubrir al rey del alfil de sam.

Después de que a sam le dieran una medalla que tenia una rey ( una pieza de ajedrez) y un diploma que decia:

_Campeón del tornero de ajedrez mágico_

_Smananta Perkings_

_realizado el 25 de octubre_

_en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

todos se fueron a sus salas comunes, pero en la de griffindor no estaban durmiendo ni mucho menos, lily había autorizado siempre y cuando no hubiera alcohol y todos se comportaran debidamente una fiesta; la sala común estaba decoradacon carteles que tenian dibujadas piezas de ajedrez que se derrotaban unas a otras y decían jaque o jaque mate.

Todos bailaban, tomaban cerveza de matequilla 8o manteca según la traducción) y se reian.

James estaba en una esquina del salon mirando había un sofá, sirius, liuly y sam se acercaron a el y le preguntaron por que tenia esa cara, pero antes de que el les pudiera responder todos miraban a donde james con su misma expresión, los 4 sonreian y a esdas sonrriçsas se sumaron las de alice y frank que benian con unas cerveza en la mano cada uno.

-no me lo puedo creer, por fin están juntos- fue sam quien rompió el silencio y desperto a la pareja que se estaba besando en ese sofá -se puede saber desde cuando?

-desde hace 10 minutos-respondió reus mientras jenny ocultaba su cabeza detrás de su nuevo novio- por favor luego tanto jenny como yo les daremos las explicaciones necesarias pero eso no es un espectáculo para que nos estén mirando así.

-solo quiero decirles que los felicito y que me alegro un monton por que ya era hora

-quie quieres decir lily?-pregunto james que no entendía mucho todo eso.

-lo digo por que remus y jenny se gustan desde 5º curso y ninguno se atrebia a dar el primer paso, con solo miarlos te dabas cuanta, como muchas otras cosas -dijo mirando a remus significativamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente todo el colegio sabia ue jenny y remus salian a ellos no les importaba en lo mas minimo, pero james, sirius, frank y lily estaban muy preocupados.

A la sañlida de la clase de transformaciones lily se acercó a remus y le dijo- podemos hablar remus?, es que bueno quería saber si le habias dicho a jenny lo de "tu condición"

-sabia que me lo preguntarias lily, pero no, aun no le he dicho nada... pero se lo diré-dijo apresurado al ver que lily iba a replicar- crees que se lo tomara bien?

-no lo se, supongo que si, ya sabes que le encantan las criaturas peligrosas, y seguro que después de pensarselo te dice que no le importa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius tenia un plan, sabia que la unica forma de para un rumor era con otro rumor, asi que se dirigió a la meda de huffelpuff habló con una chica de sexto curso y cuando vió a lily entrar por la puesta con frank, beso a la chica que tenia enfrente, todo el gran comedor los vio. Lili sabia que tenia que actuar asi que se dirigio a donde estaba sirius, le toco el hombro a este y el dijo: lily te lo puedo explicar- pero ella no espero de repente sono una plaff, lily acabab de darle una bofetada, sirius no tubo que hacer que le dolia pues era verdad, se despisdio de la chica de huffelpuff con otro besoy se fue a la mesa griffindor.

-por que no me dijiste el plan que tenias?-le pregunto lily enfadada- si no fuiera por que frank me aviso no te había visto, y al carajo el plan.

-es que se me acababa de ocuurir y había que actuar rapido.

Los rumpres de que sisrus black había engañado a lily evan corrieron muy rápido por el coegio, cosa que sirvio para ambos ya que ahora podian volver a ser los mismos amigos de siempre.

Remus ya se lo esperaba cuando vio a sus tres amigos esperandolo en la puesrat de la clase de pociones , sobretodo por que frank no asistia a esa clase- que ocurre chicos?

-queremos saber -empezo frank-si jenny sabe lo de tu "pequeño problema peludo"

-no no lo sabe pero como le dije a lily lo sabrá pronto - no lo podia creer acabab de cometer una grabe error

-que lily lo sabe?-dijo sirius desesperado- desde cuando?, como?, por que? que mas sabe?.

-dejenme en paz, preguntenselo a ella-dijo remus furioso de tantas perguntas que le hacian últimamente.

Sus amigos no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo en busca de lily, la encontraron sentada bajo una arebol cerca del castillo con sus amiga.

-lily-dijo james-tenemos que hablar contigo sobre el problema peludo de remus.

-que problema peludo? -pregunto alice

-es que tiene nua conejo-dijo frank apresuradamentre a su novio

-ahora vengo chicas-caminaron un poco alejandose disimuladamente de las chicas-bueno antes que me preguntennada chicoa lo se desde segundo curso, y me entere por que faltaba siempre en luna llena, también se que tu sisris, tu james y peter que se fue el año pasado son animagos perro, ciervo y rata respectivamente y lo averigue por que los vi en 5º saliur del sauce boxeador, también se lo de la capa invisible y lo del mapa del merodeador ¿algo mas?.

-si lily-dijo sirius- por que no estas en rawenclav con los inteligentes?

-el sombrero selecionador quiso ponerme en rawenclav pero yo prfiero griffindor asi que aquí estoy, hasta luego, me están esperando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------bueno espero que le halla gustado, hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa!! Bueno aqui esta el septimo cap!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 7: peleas y amores.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la ultima vez que lily había hablado con sirius, al día siguiente seria la prueba de canto en la que participarían jenny y james (N.A: james puede participar en dos competiciones por que lo que juegan al quidditch pueden participar en dos) cada uno tenia que preparar su canción, que podía ser de algún grupo o cantante, pero tenían que cantarla ellos (N.A: es que soy muy vaga para inventarme las canciones yo XD)ninguno de los dos había dicho nada a sus amigos sobre sus canciones pero sam y lily sabían que una de las que iba a cantar jenny era para su novio.

Alice y lily se dirigían a runas donde les esperaba remus, mientras el resto de sus amigos estaba en adivinación .

Oye lily-empezó a decir alice- por que estas tan rara conmigo?

Pero que dices alice, nda que ver.

Sabes bien lily que a mi no me puedes mentir, te conozco muy bien ¿se puede saber que te ocurre? ¿por que me evitas? Ya ni siquiera te sientas conmigo

Que yo te evito-dijo lily de una forma un poco exagerada-además yo no soy loa única que estoy un poco rara

Si te refieres a jenny, es normal que este tanto con remus recién empiezan a salir

Sabes muy bien que no hablo de ella

Entonces de quien, de sam?, sirius?, james?...¿quien?

Hablo de ti alice

Lily, yo no estoy rara, estoy igual que siempre ¿no me vas a decir que te pasa?

Si te voy a decir que me pasa, por que te evito, y por que ya no me siento contigo, pero no ahora que hay clases -lily apresuro el paso y llegó hasta donde estaba remus con una gran sonrisa como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Ya en la clase lily escribió algo en un pergamino y se lo dio a remus disimuladamente, este lo agarro y leyó _-remus se lo vas a decir o no?-_este escribió la respuesta en el mismo pergamino- _si lily se lo voy a decir esta noche no te preocupes _en ese mismo momento se acababa la clase, la ultima del día por suerte para todos

Ya podemos hablar lily -le dijo alice que había visto irse a remus

Si vamos alice sígueme

Se fueron a la lechuzeria, lily sabia que allí no iba a haber nadie por que todos estarían haciendo las tareas en sus salas comunes o descansando en los terrenos del colegio

Por que aquí lily- pregunto alice desconcertada pensando que hablarían en la sala común

Eso da igual, te voy a explicar lo que me pasa muy rápido, si estoy rara es por que me entere si querer que estas saliendo con frank desde el verano, y no nos lo dijiste, y te di oportunidades, sino por que te crees que te preguntaba por lo del parques de diversiones, además tuviste un mes y medio y nos dijiste nada ni siquiera a jennyqb ue es tu mejor amiga, ¿ahora entiendes por que estoy así?

Como te enteraste?-pergunto alice un poco consternada

Lo escuche, pero eso da igual , no quiero que me hables nunca mas alice, sabes lo rencorosa que puedo llegar a ser, por que como me conoces tanto según tu, deberías de saberlo-y diciendo esto lily se iba de la lechuzeria dejando a una alice que sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala común estaban jenny y sam haciendo las tareas de adivinación sentadas en una mesa apartadas del resto, ese era el mejor momento para alice se les acerco y les dijo -chicas tengo que hablar con las dos.

No vas a esperar a lily? -pregunto sam

No, ella ya lo sabe, bueno lo que les quiero decir es que estoy saliendo con frank desde el verano pasado

Enserio?-pregunto jenny emocionada-eso es fantástico!

Si lo es -dijo sam- pero por que no nos lo dijiste antes?

Por que pensé que sobretodo tu sam no lo ibas a aceptar, y también por que lily no sabe guardar secretos, por eso que paso contigo en primer, y lily se entero no se cuando y ahora esta super enojada conmigo, y me dijo que no le hablara nunca mas.

-es normal eso en lily -dijo jenny- ella es m7uy rencorosa y le cuesta mucho perdonar, solo dale tiempo ali, seguro que lo arreglan.

-no lo creo jenny, no se si la va a perdonar en poco tiempo, con migo no lo hizo -(lily se abolla peleado con sam en 1º por algo que solo ellas dos sabían, ni siquiera sirius, y según sam y lily fue por una tontería -además alice le mintio, y lily le dio muchas oportuçnidades por que siempre le estaba preguntando si ali no tenia que sçdecirle algo, o so no le pasaba nada, le va a costare perdonarte alice, lo siento.

Las tres amigas se quedaron hablando juntas hasta la hora de ir a cenar.

Lily ya estaba cenando cuando vio bajar a jenny, alice y sam, alice se quería sentar junto a lily pero esta se había colocado junto a sirius y este junto frank y tenia a james y remus delante por lo que no iba a tener mucho lugar, puesto que junto a remus se iba a sentar jenny y junto a esta sam así que para hablar con lily tendría que hacerlo entre sirius y frank

Jenny - le dijo remus bajito - luego tengo que hablar contigo ¿ok?

Vale -dijo esta que miro instintivamente a lily y vio que su amiga que lo había escuchado le hacia un gesto con la mano indicándole que no pasaba nada

Lily podemos hablar luego?

Si claro sam -siempre y cuando solo seamos tu y yo

Que me perdi hermanita? -pregunto sirius con la boca llena de comida

Le dije a alice que sabia lo de ella con frank, así que estoy peleada con ella, y sabes qlo rencorosa que puedo llegar a ser

Si lo se, a veces das miedo ¿y con frank que pasa?

Frank no tiene la culpa de que alice no me quisiera decir nada, con el esta todo bien

Ya habían terminado de cenar, lily y sam se habían ido a la habitación privada de los premios anuales que tenia lily; y remus y jenny estaban dando vueltas por los terrenos del colegio.

Bueno remus dejémonos de dar vueltas y dime lo que me tengas que decir, por que llevamos 15 minutos dando vueltas por todos lado y si vas a cortar conmigo...

No, no voy a cortar con tigo

Entonces que pasa?

Remus suspiro, miro a su novia a la cara, le agarro las manos y dijo -soy un licántropo - ella no respondía, estaba tensa, remus había bajado la cabeza, había pensado en mil y un respuestas de ella pero nunca el que no le dijese nada.

De verdad? -pregunto hablando por primera vez desde hacia un buen rato - por que si es una broma no tiene gracia remus.

No jenny, es la verdad, soy un hombre lobo, y por eso me desaparezco todos los meses, lo de "un problema de mis padres" era mentira, solo una excusa, y si me quieres dejar lo voy a entender.

Remus mirame -dijo viendo que el no había levantado la cabeza desde que le contó su condición -recurdas lo que te dije cuando nos pusimos de novios?

Flash back:

Sam ada día me sorprende mas con sus jugadas, y tu remus no te puede quejar quedaste en 6º lugar eres fantástico

Gracias jenny -dijo este sonrojándose un poco, odiaba ponerse colorado frente a ella, lo odiaba -dicen por ahí que sales con peterson de huffelpuff

Dicen mal los que lo dicen, es verdad que me pidió salir pero le dije que no

Por que?

Por que me gusta otro chico

Ah -respondo remus apenado -y se puede saber quien es?

Solo si tu me dices quien te gusta a ti

Te lo diogo si tu me lo dices primero

Veras remus el chico que me gusta es imposible por que es popular, lindo divertido e inteligente.

A remus solo se le ocurría una persona que cumpliçera con todo eso y esa persona era james -así que te gusta james

James? Pero que dices

Entonces quien?

Es que no e has dado cuenta remus?, pero si estoy enamorada del mejor merodeador del mundo

Entonces es sirius

Y tu eres premio anual? No, no es sirius, me gustas tu remus, y solo tu y no por que sea popular y lindo, sino por como eres y aunque fueras feo tonto y sucio (que no le eres) me gustarías igual

Jenny se estaba yendo cuando remus la agarro del brazo - tu eres la chica que me gusta jenny tu y solo tu -y antes de que ella dijera nada ya se estaban besando

Fin del flash back

Si claro que lo recuerdo, pero esto no se trata de que sea feo o tonto, se trata de que soy peligroso

No me importa, me gustas con o sin hombre lobo de por medio

Te amo jenny

Yo también

Y así cumplieron las dos primeras semanas, dándose un profundo beso y pensando lo afortunados que eran por estar juntos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del castillo lily entraba ven la habitación vio a sam sola sentada en un sofá junto a la chimenea, lily apunto con la varita a la puerta de la habitación y pronuncio un conjuro para que desde afuera no se escuchara lo que iban a hablar, se sentó enfrente de sam en otro sofá y le pregunto -de que me querías hablar?

De dos cosas... 1º no vas a perdonara a alice?

No -dijo lily tajante

Vale no insisto mas -dijo al ver la cara de enfado de su amiga - y 2º si te cuanto esto me prometes que no te reirás de mi, que no saldrá de esta habitación?

Te lo juro -respondió lily con la mano levantada como si fuera un juicio

Bueno, primero te voy a decir que si alguien se entera no te lo voy a perdonar nunca y que lo voy a negrear todo, lo que te tengo que contar es que creo... creo que... creo que me empieza a caer bien black

Enserio? -su amiga asintió y lily corrió a abrazar a su amiga -me encanta, es la mejor noticia que me podías dar ¿y como es eso?

Que ¿Por qué?, bueno después de que te enfadaras tanto con nosotros nos empezamos a llevar mejor el uno con el otro mientras tu estabas delante, y como eso es mucho tiempo al día... y bueno, ahora me cae bien y me parece mas simpático que antes, pero ni se te ocurra decir nada a nadie lily.

No te lo juro, bueno como tu me cuentas algo, ahora me tica a mi, bueno yo... creo que... creo que me gusta james

Si?, es genial lily ¿pero que pasa? - dijo al ver que su amiga había bajado la cabeza

Es que... hace mas de un mes que hicimos el pacto para llevarnos bien, y no se que le pasa, ya casi ni me habla, no me invita a salir, ni me dice nada boontio, creo que ya no le gusto

Pero que dices lily? Si esta loco por ti, es solo que no quiere que lke rechazes, pero seguro que te invita al baile de bnavidad

Tu crees?, y si no me invita lo hago yo , eso si sam , yo también voy a negar lo que dije si alguien se entera

Sam y jenny se pasaron la noche hablando sobre james, jenny, remus y por primera vez, también sobre sisrius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui se acaba el cap, gracias por los reviews!!!!

Los quieroo!!!

Remusina black


End file.
